


痛觉残留

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “但是……”全圆佑顿了顿，感觉嘴巴里干巴巴地发痒，“真的不是随便说说的，因为喜欢才这样的。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圆顺 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	痛觉残留

**Author's Note:**

> 圆顺/林欲芳瞎写的/过激性行为/部分认知（非性别）障碍/不健全的情感关系

好热……  
  
权顺荣抱着手机翻了个身，汗水沾着他的后背和单薄的床单一同拧着，就算不怎么动也不能抑制身体的热度攀高，自己好像被浸泡在池子里，像一条将死的鱼，就算尽力挣扎感受还是黏腻的，一层让人感到不适的液体停留在自己的身上。  
  
他划掉一个帖子，内容他没看清，大概是讲本季新番的看点与总结——当代网友大多数时候都是这样的，评价很多很清晰，到最后的总结只有一句动画已死，然后底下回复都是些没什么营养清一色的废萌评论。  
  
连逛论坛都不能给他十足的快乐了，权顺荣这么想着退出App寻找下一个乐子，原本就黏满了一身汗的身体，随着他的动作又变得让人更加不舒服。  
  
开空调吧，抱着这样的想法他在行动前还是犹豫了一阵子，毕竟他最近的生活真的过得不怎么景气。  
  
权顺荣很清楚自己的工作不景气代表着整个行业都不景气，随着网络普及，纸媒只会越来越难做，何况还是本来就小众的动漫游内容。网络供稿他也不是没有写过，且不说稿费减半，竞争对手也变多，他本来做这行就是榨取自己的兴趣爱好，这么一来只能说更想要逃避。  
  
但是还是活下去要紧，据说今年夏天温度是有史以来最高——好像每年都这么说，每年都是有史以来最高，像他成年之后毫无起色的生活一样没有新奇之处。他想起自己责编常说的，可以半个月不交稿，但是人一定要联系得上，因为害怕他说不准哪天人就没了。  
  
权顺荣常吐槽，自己那责编就指着他不好呢。那大个子的责编一着急就喜欢皱眉头，絮絮叨叨的一张嘴，说这要算工伤，到最后自己要负责的。  
  
看在钱的份儿上，权顺荣心想，毕竟自己怎么也是拿人家工资吃人家福利的，开空调的电费能多到哪里去。  
  
他半起身用手肘支撑着上半身去拿不远处桌子上的空调遥控器，嫌弃热他只在上身套了件肥大的印花短袖，穿了很久的一件，领口和下摆都洗得松弛。而在权顺荣直起身的时候，才意识到自己遗忘了一些事情。  
  
“呃啊……”屁股后面流出来的东西湿淋淋地沾满了他的大腿根，他这才想起来自己最开始躺下是为了自慰来着，撅着屁股把后面一根带着凸点的按摩棒抽出来，连带着冒出来更多他做准备时挤进去的润滑。  
  
那东西看起来显得有点恐怖——尤其是想象它在人的身体里进出的时候，权顺荣皱着眉头，却不觉得很痛，更多的感受只是有些胀，还有液体湿淋淋黏在手上的感觉，他不喜欢。  
  
纠结了一会儿，他先洗手才去抓空调遥控器，开空调的时候想起今天好像要去见全圆佑，这天气热得他脑子思维都不清晰。  
  
但是上一次和全圆佑分开来的时候他们两个人好像都有一些不愉快，权顺荣想到一半又开始有一些抗拒。有些自暴自弃地躺回床上，房间不大，他的选择空间很小，如果不躺在床上的话就要跑去办公桌前面坐着，开电脑就要面对自己本期还没有写完的稿，而一直站在房间里会显得人很傻。权顺荣总是在一个人的时候也给自己施加总有人在看着的状态，因此总是格外耗心费力。  
  
床上铺着个主要用来吸水的毛巾，刚刚的假性器就被权顺荣扔在上面，媚俗的紫色，样子倒是很吓人，上面充满了密密麻麻的凸点，分布成螺旋纹路，可是不插在人身体里也只是一根看起来没什么特别的棒子。  
  
权顺荣重新唤醒手机屏幕，下意识地在想到全圆佑的时候找聊天软件，同时不自觉地把指甲盖已经被自己咬得很秃的大拇指塞进嘴里。  
  
不会吧全圆佑……真的生气了啊。  
  
权顺荣和全圆佑在某些角度上看来，属于一辈子都不会认识的两类人。虽然他们两个人为了放大认识并且熟悉的合理性给这段关系找了很多重叠的相似项，但不可否认的是这其中的确出现了许多不可预测的巧合，甚至说是不确定项，导致能在茫茫人海中，甚至说是权顺荣以自己的兴趣爱好为中心形成的社群中，能够捉到全圆佑，说不上万里挑一也算是独特。  
  
尤其是和这人认识没多久，甚至见面就滚床单，对于权顺荣这类宅男别说很难了，几乎是不能够想象的事情。  
  
权顺荣也说不清自己那阵子突然想要纹身所以托人介绍的具体原因是什么，后来他将其解释为自己迟来了太久的青春期，当然那时候这个问题的答案也变得没那么重要。毕竟他认识的人不多，大多数事情只会解释给全圆佑听，而全圆佑恰恰是最不在意这些答案的人。  
  
又或者是说，全圆佑恰恰是最清楚这些问题答案的人。  
  
总之权顺荣找上全圆佑的时候正好是他纹身店的淡季，其实这工作也不分冷热季，只不过全圆佑的店开在红灯街的巷子深处，不费一点功夫还真的找不到，虽然有固定的客人，但有的时候也赚嫖客的钱，业务也是上天入地，口口相传主要是一些纹二次元作品相关的客人，偶尔也有大哥走进来就想要纹个观音菩萨，装模作样地烧柱香，全圆佑也接活儿。  
  
之所以说是淡季，是因为近期红灯街整顿，整条街看起来十分萧条，站在拐角往里看甚至叫人怀疑前两个星期这里在傍晚就开始热闹，陆陆续续一直有人来往，有叫所有人都被吸引的魔力。  
  
所以权顺荣捏着手机找来，站在塑料珠子门帘外面小心翼翼地问有没有人在的时候，让全圆佑有些许诧异。他没想到朋友要介绍人来，这么短时间就来拜访。  
  
“稍等，我马上就来了。”全圆佑放下手里的活儿，瞥了眼花花绿绿的珠帘子，把阳光反射在权顺荣的脸上，五彩斑斓地交织。  
  
这纹身店的装潢有点媚俗，一进来权顺荣难免要在心里对全圆佑评头论足一番。他事先见过了全圆佑的工作成果，看起来……  
  
怎么和面前的有点不一样。  
  
而不一样的不仅仅是全圆佑店面的装潢，整件事情都变得异样了。  
  
“你开始……唔嗯……你开始可不是这么说的。”权顺荣伸手抓着全圆佑的头发，男人凑在他的胯下，举着东西，抬头看他的眼神有些无辜的。  
  
权顺荣皱着眉头叫他撒手，全圆佑的手于是乖乖投降似地举起。权顺荣小腹的三角地带还黏的都是东西，在全圆佑没再碰他的身体的同时才放松了紧绷的身体肌肉。  
  
“不是你说要的吗？”全圆佑的脸因为焦急变得有些红，这会儿脸上的温度渐渐下去，嘴角又淡然地变成平和的下垂，他站起身去洗手，水流声响起的同时开始抱怨，“你又不自己准备好过来，别说上枪了，连个毛都剃不掉啊。”  
  
权顺荣低头，看着尴尬的只剃了一半的阴毛：“呃……”  
  
好像初次见面就要求人家帮自己脱毛，的确有些尴尬，他看着全圆佑把那把声称只给自己刮过手毛的剃毛刀拿去一同冲洗，刚想说好歹让我自己剃完，结果只得闷着头自己抽了几张纸巾把浮在另一边毛上的泡沫擦干。  
  
一般来说纹魅魔图案的客人不多，还非要纹在小腹，尤其权顺荣还是个男的。全圆佑提建议说不建议第一次就尝试那里，权顺荣一开始也是想吓吓全圆佑，试试他的水，谁知道被一激反而变得非纹不可了。  
  
运动裤一扒才想起来今天穿的是最土的纯色内裤，还没来得及捂住就被对方看光光，权顺荣还来不及因为真正底裤被扒光而感到害羞，下一秒就感觉全圆佑的指尖刚摸上他的小腹，下一秒就移开了。  
  
当然，没有做好准备就夸下海口的话的确也会让别人看到下腹的体毛没有剃干净这样的事实。  
  
全圆佑服务很贴心，就真的帮权顺荣剃，刮了一半就叫那人挣扎着逃开，权顺荣说是不熟才是这样的，就真的大剌剌地把裤子穿上，为了和全圆佑变熟就真的敢留下来和对方一起吃晚饭，全圆佑点了包肉外卖，在权顺荣面前自己倒像个畏畏缩缩的客人。  
  
他心里难免怀疑所说的权顺荣认生这件事的真假，因为吃完饭又随便聊了一会儿，酒精一催化两个人就滚到了床上。  
  
权顺荣的脸被熏得通红，刚好属于喝醉了一点又没有非常失态的界限，全圆佑摁着他抵在工作室狭小的床上，对方焦急地伸手到背后抓他的裤子。  
  
他一直在说让全圆佑直接进来，全圆佑半犹豫地扶着对方颤抖的背，因为都是汗水所以他的手也在打滑，在微弱的灯光下因为皮肤白皙所以依旧让人觉得很亮。他一早就想说了，因为不常出门所以权顺荣的皮肤呈现出一种不自然的白，如果抛开诸多因素，只从自己本心的想法出发，他很乐意在上面留下一些自己的痕迹。  
  
全圆佑说了两次你会受伤，权顺荣反复地否认，干脆趁他不注意直接扶着捅进去。  
  
权顺荣好像真的没觉得痛，但是里面很紧，反倒是全圆佑进出的过程中感觉很不顺畅，没两下就要挤润滑剂，权顺荣的屁股被他弄得水淋淋的，可是就算他的动作很粗暴，对方也只是被他操弄得止不住呻吟。  
  
“呜……嗯，好深，再进来……”权顺荣说话的同时咬着自己的下唇，手伸到后面抓紧全圆佑的大腿，他似乎真的不觉得痛，过程中不断配合全圆佑的姿势用力，呻吟声既煽情又好听。  
  
全圆佑发了狠劲，捏着对方厚实的屁股，低头就能看见白嫩的屁股被自己用手指头捏得发红，自己粗大的性器在臀缝之间来回进出，偶尔因为动作幅度太大从穴口中滑出来，再用猛劲插回去。  
  
“呃啊……”权顺荣爽到手指脚趾都蜷缩起来，本来就皱巴巴的床单被罩被他双手抓得一团糟，全圆佑适应了他的身体之后每次都捅得很深，高潮的时候在权顺荣带着哭腔叫他名字的瞬间拔出来射在背上。  
  
权顺荣真的全程都没有喊痛，不知道是喝了酒的缘故还是别的什么，过程中的回应也非常主动积极。全圆佑咬着下嘴唇，用手把自己的东西在权顺荣皮肤上涂开，他很有耐心，之后才慢悠悠地帮权顺荣清理干净。  
  
权顺荣有些落荒而逃似的，当晚上做完就穿着衣服裤子不顾着狼狈也要回家去。  
  
全圆佑这人没别的，哪里都好就是人木然得很，还没来得及问点什么人就给放跑了，凌晨四点在黑夜里还闭不上眼睛的时候才反应过来，权顺荣这家伙是不是觉得自己搞得不爽不会再来了？  
  
然而事情却不像全圆佑想象的那样，发展的过程要更加崎岖，没过两天权顺荣又预约了他的时间，因为最近他本身就不忙所以上次就告诉对方直接来也可以，这么一下反而显得刻意，仿佛专门告诉全圆佑做好准备似的。  
  
的确是要做好准备，权顺荣在店里椅子上脱掉底裤的时候全圆佑先是被动物纹内裤图案吓到，紧接着就被权顺荣还是只光着一半的阴毛惊到。  
  
当然全圆佑出于职业道德心还是同上次一样帮权顺荣剃光毛并且纹了图案上去，权顺荣这次的配合虽然还是有点僵硬，但是比起上次好了很多，他选的图样是大热成人游戏里女魅魔的图案，虽然面积不大但是很复杂，从下午搞到晚上，弄得全圆佑两眼发酸。  
  
当然也做爱了，在两方都清醒的情况下，高潮过后权顺荣正好借工作室的浴室洗澡，出来的时候也毫不客气，穿着全圆佑的备用衣服回去了。  
  
后来权顺荣成了全圆佑的常客，这意味不仅停留在纹身这件事上，连做爱的频率也相对固定。权顺荣不爱出门，唯独在见全圆佑这件事情上积极无比。  
  
全圆佑也知道了权顺荣的所谓“秘密”，在不怕痛这件事情上权顺荣居然真的只是察觉不到疼痛，不仅如此，常年的经历让权顺荣将普通人总觉得恐怖的疼痛视作无所谓的事情，连在讲述过程中也显得很不在意。  
  
“我中学的时候不是因为没有喜欢大家都喜欢的东西所以不合群嘛，因为总是被欺负所以渐渐地就不觉得痛了。”  
  
这不就是因为心理阴影造成的精神伤害吗？全圆佑在心里吐槽，别把自己过去的伤口拿给别人当笑话讲啊！  
  
事实证明权顺荣也的确符合会快乐地给别人告解自己痛苦经历的人设，全圆佑在权顺荣的肋骨下帮他纹一串台词，那里会让人觉得很痛，权顺荣不但跟个没事儿人一样，还有闲情逸致看全圆佑面积不大的小店面，全圆佑的墙上挂了很多客人的照片，权顺荣一个个问过去，全圆佑就老老实实地说完每个纹身的故事。  
  
“那以后关于我的故事会不会很多啊。”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地问，全圆佑只敢含糊地嗯，不敢说其实只有他这么好奇别人的故事。  
  
固定的非认证关系会让人觉得不安，尤其像权顺荣一样总是笑着一张脸，叫人揣测不出他在想什么的最可怕。全圆佑只敢说冷脸是自己害怕受伤的保护色，同时也得承认权顺荣最不吃的就是他冷脸的那一套。  
  
但时间久了也真的对权顺荣很有感情，全圆佑又不舍得撒手，两个人到后面反而像你追我赶的捉迷藏，而对彼此都心安理得的，出于不可能有时间和心思去找新的恋情这样的理由拖沓，从冬天到夏天，红灯区又热闹起来，推拉关系也热闹起来。  
  
倒也不是没有吵过架，这不前阵子就因为洗纹身的事情两个人大闹了一场。  
  
原因是全圆佑说自己状态不好，手太抖所以不想帮权顺荣，谁知对方就大大咧咧地说反正也不怕痛不好看的话洗掉就好了。  
  
全圆佑也搞不懂自己那天为什么对权顺荣发那么大的火，因为他意识到自己其实喜欢权顺荣是那天过后冷静下来才确认的事情。就算权顺荣屡次确认并且喜欢强调自己没有痛觉感受的事实，但是他好像替对方感到痛似的，不想要对方难过。  
  
他恶狠狠地把权顺荣堵在粗糙的工作室墙上，手上隔着裤子布料用力刺激对方分身的时候低头在对方圆圆的肩头留下几个泛红带血的牙印。  
  
权顺荣闷哼间拥着全圆佑，肩膀上有细微的感受，他知道全圆佑在咬他，却没有什么具体感受，只知道全圆佑并不高兴。  
  
权顺荣一时间也没有想清楚全圆佑在生气什么，只能感受到对方负面的情绪，神游的时候全圆佑已经脱掉了两个人的上衣，因为气温很高所以皮肤紧贴在一起，他的身体黏在权顺荣身上感受着对方比自己高的体温，他一路从肩膀舔咬到权顺荣的胸前，那里还是敏感一些，突然袭来的酸胀感觉叫权顺荣被拉扯到现实世界，睁大了眼睛瞪着自己胸前正在努力的全圆佑。  
  
“靠……”他小声骂了一句，这比平时刺激多了，他伸手抓住全圆佑毛茸茸的脑袋，冬天的时候还是短发，现在已经长长了堆在脖颈后面，对方抬头看他，虽然湿漉漉但依旧看不清情绪的眼神杀伤力太大，他几乎立马就硬了，被有些紧身的裤子束缚着，权顺荣别扭地挺了挺腰。  
  
全圆佑腾出来一只手粗暴地去解开他的裤子：“还骂脏话，明明很舒服……你不一直是这样的吗，感觉迟钝的话，是不是对你凶狠一点才能知道我的看法。”  
  
当下全圆佑的动作叫权顺荣感到不安，然而他还没来得及多加思考，全圆佑就已经隔着底裤粗暴地顶弄起他抬头的欲望，他手上什么都没有擦，干燥的皮肤摩擦力很大，也能感受到全圆佑的用力。  
  
“是不是含住比较好啊……”那人低声说着，权顺荣刚想制止发现那只是对方的自言自语，话音刚落全圆佑就脱下来他的底裤，顶端冒出来一点湿润的液体，被张口吸进嘴里。  
  
“唔……嗯……”感觉非常好，权顺荣从喉咙里冒出绵长的喘叹，他因为天气正觉得浑身燥热，而全圆佑的动作好像给他身体里无处抒发的焦躁找到一个完美的宣泄口，不顾全圆佑的感受，他抬腰在对方的口中来回地进出。  
  
全圆佑嘴角有些唾液流下来，样子看起来非常淫靡，权顺荣觉得有意思，眼睛盯着他不放，谁知道对方突然伸出牙齿刺激，异样的感觉叫权顺荣脑袋犯晕的同时嗡嗡作响。  
  
这招十分受用，全圆佑见状加重了嘴巴的动作，权顺荣靠着他伸直了双腿，颤抖地射在他嘴里的时候，那人鼓着腮帮子看着他。  
  
“吐出来啊。”权顺荣喘了一阵子，见全圆佑还含着自己的东西，连忙叫他吐出来。  
  
谁知道全圆佑的眼睛就正正注视着她，把东西全部吐到了手上，然后伸出三指就往权顺荣的身后探，在湿滑液体的帮助下直接全部伸进去。  
  
其实没有扩张的必要，因为权顺荣也察觉不到痛，全圆佑没两下就抽出扩张完毕的手指，拿自己的东西在对方的下身摩擦，他和以往不一样的表现突然叫权顺荣有些害怕，转念一想就要拒绝。  
  
对方不由分说地插进去，全圆佑固执地把所有的节奏紧紧抓在自己手中，当然也不再正面他以为的权顺荣的问题，只是坚持着自己的速度插到底。  
  
“我操，好大……嘶……”权顺荣爽得呲牙咧嘴，伸手拍全圆佑的胳膊大腿。  
  
全圆佑伸舌头去撬他微张的牙关，权顺荣还没准备，全圆佑微凉湿润的舌头钻进来只好拼命回应着。  
  
他们做爱的时候不常亲，接吻的感觉却意外的好，全圆佑的舌尖细细扫过对方口腔中的每一寸，眼睛却纯情地闭着，手用力地抓着权顺荣的肩膀。感受到权顺荣紧绷的情绪刚有些放松，还埋在他身体里的全圆佑就用力抽插起来，动作幅度一点点变大。  
  
“你轻点啊我……”权顺荣躲开全圆佑继续凑上来的嘴唇，趁着喘息的当间说话，“不行……嗯……太快了……我腰酸。”  
  
全圆佑张口笑他：“……这不是还能说话么？而且，不是不怕痛吗。”  
  
不会真是要把人搞到不能说话吧，权顺荣心里冒冷汗，果不其然全圆佑的速度又变快了，力度也有变得更加粗暴，他接下来的脏话还没有骂出来，就被顶到身后神秘的一点，出口的声音变成了音调奇异的高喊：“嗯……狗崽子，你也太快了吧……轻，轻点……会坏的……”  
  
“这里明明这么咬的这么紧，看，看起来……可不是那么不想要的样子呀。”全圆佑轻笑扒着权顺荣的屁股，“而且不是不嫌痛吗？好好接着吧，顺荣。”  
  
“你，你也太变态了吧！嗯……嗯啊……不要突然动！”  
  
“不要。”全圆佑又慢慢恢复了之前的速度，小小的空间里又渐渐溢满权顺荣的呻吟。  
  
或许是想得太多太费脑子，加上之前又射了一次的原因，还没等到全圆佑高潮权顺荣就又射了一发，和第一次的比起来明显稀薄了很多，全圆佑拿手指去蘸，不顾权顺荣的制止就伸进了嘴里。  
  
权顺荣脑子发晕眼前发黑，看见对方的嘴唇孱动，还没听见全圆佑说的话就失去了后来的记忆。  
  
全圆佑也真的没想到自己会把对方操晕，看起来权顺荣受到了不小的冲击，因为他走的时候什么话都没说。全圆佑想他可能是受了委屈，也真的很伤心的样子，之前他不了解权顺荣，而现在他则是真真切切地感受到，权顺荣不会真的再来了。  
  
他们还约好要一起去海边浴场，叫权顺荣好好秀秀那些纹身来着。  
  
他有点后悔。  
  
权顺荣从外面进来的时候全圆佑正玩累了手机游戏，没有客人只好坐在沙发上发呆，看到权顺荣脸上的表情自然诧异——上次一过他是没有想到权顺荣会再来的，就算是对方无法感知疼痛自己也不能够那样做，因为同时也在情感上伤害了权顺荣。  
  
可权顺荣只跟没事人一样，进来之后先投降似的举起双手，说自己今天不是来洗纹身的，也很大方地承认错误，以后不会因为不怕痛就做让自己受伤的事。  
  
弄得全圆佑感觉怪怪的，虽然权顺荣立马就做到他旁边开始撒娇并且没有异样地开始蹭着他玩游戏的样子看起来真的像他说的那样没事了，但全圆佑还是觉得不安，焦虑驱使他掰过权顺荣的肩膀：“呀，权顺荣，我没有开玩笑，你要是再这样看待自己身体的话我下次肯定会更生气的……”  
  
“诶呀，我知道不对了嘛……”  
  
“但是……”全圆佑顿了顿，感觉嘴巴里干巴巴地发痒，“真的不是随便说说的，因为喜欢才这样的。”  
  
“……啊？”  
  
“因为喜欢你才这样的，就算你不关心也像替你着想身体，你明白了吗？”  
  
“这样啊……原来圆佑也喜欢我吗？事情这样不就好解释了吗。”  
  
如果说两个人的认识纯属巧合，权顺荣让全圆佑生气纯属误会，全圆佑告白权顺荣纯属预谋，那么在这一切之后一起做爱就属于必然过程。  
  
“全圆佑，全圆佑！我不要了，我不要了！”权顺荣被全圆佑脱光了做前戏回想起来，这开头有些像他们上次生气的情况，却又不一样，但他的确联想到全圆佑那张总是没什么波澜的样子生气的脸。  
  
明明全圆佑轻轻的搂着他，贴着他的后背的掌心因为紧张被汗浸得湿漉漉的，他从刚开始就非常紧张，明明两个人已经做过无数次，但是从刚刚说了喜欢就变得畏缩起来。  
  
全圆佑听见他的抗议，前戏做到一半就停下了，明明以前都不做的，今天好不容易有耐心，才捏到权顺荣的乳头就被摁着额头推开。  
  
“痛……好痛。”权顺荣的脸因为不适而变得皱皱巴巴的，眼泪顺着往下掉。  
  
“还会痛吗？”全圆佑松了力气完全只用胳膊环住他，“是会痛的啊，顺荣，以后都会痛的。”  
  
END.


End file.
